Hand-manipulated electric blowers with vacuum/mulching features and attachments are convenient for most homeowners. The debris in flower beds and in other areas can be sucked up, mulched and distributed in soil and beds as desired, quickly and conveniently. However, some gardeners are reluctant to use such low cost, hand-manipulated electric blowers with vacuum/mulching features, because in vacuuming/mulching mode, such devices suck up beneficial organisms and creatures which dwell in the soil. Such an outcome is undesirable for these individuals. Moreover, vibrations from hand-manipulated blowers and vacuums can cause hand numbness. In addition, a user is required to carry the mulch bag around with them. One solution is for gardeners to use a stand-alone mulching device. Typical stand-alone mulching machines employ a top-loading hopper so that mulchable debris can be carefully loaded into the device. However, these devices tend to be large and expensive, and inconvenient to move around, compared to the aforementioned hand-manipulated blowers with vacuum/mulching capability, which typically include accessories such as vacuum ducts and collection bags, and are generally available for about $70.